


The Son of A Monarch » Zarry

by itszaynandharry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszaynandharry/pseuds/itszaynandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a kingdom, there are always two things:</p><p>1) One law that's hard to follow. </p><p>and 2) Someone there to break it.</p><p>But it gets really tricky when that "someone" ends up being the King's own son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine but was [originally posted on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/139639140-the-son-of-a-monarch-%C2%BB-zarry) under my account there. (itsZaynAndhaRRY)

Harry straightens out the cuffs on his blue coat and looks outward onto the ballroom floor. Girls in their beautiful, colourful, flowing dresses are still waiting in line for a dance with him and perhaps the ultimate prize of becoming The One.

Tonight is his night. All eyes are on him and this beautifully decorated ballroom was put together just for him. No one knows other than Harry. But he doesn't want to be here and he doesn't want this. But it was his father who decided this should take place. And he doesn't want to upset his father, whom also happens to be the king of this Kingdom...

_"You will soon run the kingdom, my son." King Des had said one day. "And you will need a respectable, responsible wife by your side just as I have Queen Anne."_

_"Do I really need a wife?" Prince Harry asked._

_"Why, of course you do. Who will give you a son to take over the kingdom in your place without a wife? And you know I do not condone intercourse before marriage if you are not a surrogate mother. Only children in wedlock."_

_Harry doesn't speak after that. Only listens as his father explains how he and his mother will put together a Grand Ball so that he can find a suitable marriage partner. It is said to be in 6 days which would be enough time to prepare._

_After their long and (Harry would say) utterly dreadful talk, Harry sneaks away from the palace and out to the stables for his snow white horse, whom he named Winter. Once he has saddled himself up, he's riding through the palace gates and out into the forest. Following a 20 minute journey, he finally arrives at his destination. He comes up to a small three story wooden tower and he knocks on the door. A woman answers and she's in an apron._

_"Oh. How do you do, Prince Harry?" she asks quickly bowing down and he does the same._

_"Well, M'lady. I brought you a pouch of those sugar cookies you like from the palace kitchen. Shh. Don't tell anyone."_

_"Oh, thank you." she chuckles taking the little black pouch from him._

_"You're welcome. Is your son anywhere around?"_

_"Yes. Zayn's home. Just one moment."_

_She leaves the doorway and vanishes around the corner. Next thing Harry knows, a boy with honey eyes and dark coloured hair appears before him and he bows just like his mother did._

_"Welcome, Prince Harry. Should I lead you up to my room?"_

_"Yes, please." he answers and they go inside. Harry sees Zayn's father standing next to his mother, so he greets him before going up the steps._

_"Yaser, how lucky are we, that our son gets to be a consultant for the Prince?" Zayn's mother asks._

_"Very lucky, Patricia. People look down on poor families like us. And they certainly wouldn't deem any of us smart enough to give the royal son advice. But that Prince Harry isn't like that. He is a good one. And I know he will take care of the kingdom just like his father has."_

_"Maybe even better." she comments._

_Harry and Zayn get to the third level of the tower and the whole level only consists of Zayn's bedroom, not that it's very big anyway. They step inside the room and Zayn closes the door, then lets down the wooden latch to lock it._

_He immediately runs over to the window, looking downward and yells down below._

_"Hello Winter! Good to see you again!"_

_The horse responds to its name and bobs its head up and down to show how happy it is to hear Zayn's voice again. And Zayn is chuckling at how excited she seems to be, when a hand pushes his long hair from his neck and a pair of lips leave soft lingering kisses on it. Shivers shoot through his spine and the Prince's arms snake around his waist, pulling Zayn against the front of his uniform. "You love when I do that, don't you?" he whispers in his ear._

_Zayn lets out a satisfying sigh and giggle, but truthfully, Harry's question is the only thing that reminds him that he himself has a question. "You didn't send me a letter to warn me you were coming this time. May I ask what's wrong?"_

_The Prince tenses and Zayn can feel it. So he pulls away out of his grip._

_"Explain yourself Harry. Why've you come without any notice?"_

_"Okay, fine." he mumbles. "I may as well get it over with. But I want to take you out by the lake and tell you. Would you come with me there?"_

_Zayn thinks for a moment. "Sure. I'll go. But first, let me go pack some fruit and water. I'll be right back." He leaves Harry standing there nervously scratching his head._

_Minutes later, they are both climbing onto Winter and going even deeper into the forest. When they reach the lake, they sit down underneath a large oak tree. Harry is facing Zayn. After enjoying delicious red apples, Harry finally decides to get right to the point._

_"I have some upsetting news, Zayn."_

_"Oh yeah... What is it?"_

_Harry takes a large swallow._

_"Father has finally found it a fitting time for me to go in search of a wife. I've tried to ask him if there is a need, but he insists. Therefore, he's holding a Grand Ball in 6 days for all the eligible women in the kingdom to have a dance with me and he says I have to pick one of them. I'm lost and in a huge dilemma. I don't know how to get out of this."_

_Zayn sits there dumbfounded. He can't believe any of the words Harry has just spoken._

_"Zayn, please speak. Don't silence yourself."_

_"W-what do you want me to say?" he stutters._

_"Anything."_

_"No. You don't want me to say anything."_

_"Yes I do."_

_Zayn lowers his head. "No you don't, because you know what I want."_

_Harry frowns and shakes his head. "No, I will not tell my father about my relationship with you. He will have your head the second I tell him your name. You know this."_

_"So." Zayn counters._

_But Harry leans forward and grabs his shoulders shaking him a little. "Are you even listening to me?" he whisper hollers. "You'll die. You know same sex relations are forbidden by king Des."_

_"I know." he says and he looks down with such disappointment. "You keep saying that. But tell the truth. Do you really love me Harry?"_

_"Of course I do. More than anything._ _"_

_"Then show me you do by wanting to show us to the people of the land regardless of what the consequences may be."_

_"No." He shakes his head. "You're crazy. I can't lose you."_

_Upon hearing those words, Zayn stands up and dusts off his linen  bottoms. "Well, then... you don't love me. Goodbye Harry."_

_"What? Where are you going?" the Prince asks, standing to his feet. "Wait!"_

_Zayn turns abruptly, his face showing anger. "No! I will not wait! All I have been doing is waiting for you. I wait for you outside the city, so no one can see us. I wait for you to send me a letter just so I know when I can finally see you. I don't want to wait anymore. I'm tired of it." Zayn looks him square in the face and wipes a tear that manages to fall from his eyes. "If your reason for keeping your mouth shut, is that you can't lose me, then that means you only love yourself. It means you don't love me enough to at least try to give me the one thing I want the most. You're a prince Harry. A prince! And you have more power than you think! But you're afraid to use it because you are afraid of what your father may think of you._

_"But what about me, huh? What about me?! You think I like hiding from my parents? They think I am a consultant for you, but I don't even really know what that is. I feel horrible for lying to them. I hate that we always have to hide our meetings and I hate that we have to hide the marks we leave on each other. We're just constantly living a lie. And do you want to know what's sad? I thought you hated doing all those things just like I do. But I guess not. I guess I was wrong about you."_

_He collects the basket of fruit and the water canteen, then begins heading on foot in the direction of his parents' tower._

_"Zayn..." Harry mumbles, because he can't bear to watch him walking away angry. "Stop please. Okay, I'll do it. I will."_

_Zayn stops in his tracks when he hears those words and he turns around to him, sitting the items in his hands down on the ground. He doesn't speak._

_"I'll tell them... I just..." Harry's lips tremble. "I love you and if that's the way you want me to prove it, then I will. I'll tell them all. But the ball is already being put into to effect and it should at least continue so all the ladies have their dance. So I guess....there is where I'll do it. But I want you in the crowd there, so that after all the ladies have danced with me, then I'll pick you out and I'll tell everyone, okay? I'll tell them that you're mine and I'm yours. I'll do that for you."_

_Zayn stands there looking at him unsure, as Harry walks to him and kneels. He lifts the tail of his linen tunic and he kisses his abdomen all over. "I love you. I love you so much." he mumbles between sniffles. "You don't ever have to worry about if I mean that or not, because I always do."_

_That makes Zayn smile a little and he runs his fingers through Prince Harry's tangled and disheveled locks. "I love you too. With all my heart."_

And now six days later, the feelings they had for each other, remain the same.

 


	2. 2

Prince Harry is about to go out onto the ballroom floor for the second half of this lingering and nerve-racking night.

"Have you found anyone worthy of being your wife, yet?" Queen Anne asks her son as he gets ready to make his way.

"Not yet mother. And I don't think I will."

"Cheer up darling. I'm sure you will. And you must. Don't forget your father is hoping to have you wed in three days."

"What?" he asks, because this is new information he had not been told. "Why didn't you two tell me this before?"

She looks surprised. "Oh, I assumed he did, I'm... I'm sorry. Well, since he didn't, do not tell him I told you. Act as surprised with him as you did me."

"But mother..."

"Shush. No need to worry. I know she's out there and you'll find her in time, so no need to fret. Now go. The girls are all waiting." She walks away smiling and wonders if King Des was ever as nervous as Harry seems to be when he was choosing a wife.

Harry returns to the floor and he grabs the first young lady's hand. They waltz around the floor to the music and he does this with every girl in attendance. By the time the night is over, he has danced with 174 girls in the span of 5 hours and he is extremely exhausted.

But he sits down in the Prince's chair, faking his smile as his father grabs everyone's attention.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to this special occasion where my son, the Prince and also your future King, is here to choose a wife. All the mothers and fathers of these beautiful women, you all were wonderful for accepting the invitation and thank you for allowing your daughters to attend. But I was informed by my son, that he'd have an announcement for you right after the event was over. And I can only assume that this means he is ready to choose his wife. Harry, you may take the floor."

The crowd quietly gasps and mumbles, probably wondering how he'd chosen out of so many women so fast. But he stands up and walks to the middle of the floor.

"As my father said, thank you so much for coming. And as I look around I see a lot of lovely, lovely women." He searches frantically in the crowd for a certain set of chocolate coloured eyes, but he can't see them. "Trust me. All of you are very worthy of becoming my wife and I'd never ask for the burden of only having to pick one. But unfortunately, I won't be picking any of you."

The crowd gasps and the large room fills with whispers. King Des sits straight up in his seat and gives him a firm look. "I don't want to have you all waiting for the reason why I made that decision, so I will go on and tell you that the reason is because I..." He finally spots Zayn in his linen attire and his words get lost somewhere. Zayn's there nodding his head for Harry to continue speaking. He's got a big smile on his face and he's even bouncing on his tiptoes. Harry can tell he's happy.

"My reason is that..." Now Zayn is biting his lip and the look of anticipation is so visible. But somehow, all Harry can think about is Zayn's head in a pine box. He can't see Zayn living after this and he, for sure, can't see them living happily ever after. He can't do this. He can't risk his lover's life like that. "The reason I can't tell you is because I will choose and announce my choice at a later time. Again, thank you for everything. And I hope everyone returns home safely. Goodnight."

After hearing that, everyone in attendance begins to file out. Harry doesn't want to, but he can't help but look at Zayn's face and the way it has fallen. The poor boy is hurt and can't believe Harry would do such a thing. Zayn turns away from him and runs out. But Harry doesn't go after him. He can't let any suspicion get the two of them in trouble. So he waits patiently in his chair until all the guests have left.

"I thought you were ready." King Des says as he puts his hand on his son's shoulder later that night. "Sure, it's good you're taking a little more time to decide. But I cannot wait to see which bride you choose and hopefully that will be within the next two days. I know you'll choose wisely."

Harry moves from under his touch and glares at his father. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you wanted me to marry in three days."

King Des sighs. "Your mother told you didn't she?"

"Because you wouldn't. She thought you had already informed me. How could you keep something like that away from me?"

"I'm sorry son. But I thought it was best. When you pick a wife, there is no time to lose. You will learn this when you have a son of your own."

"No." Harry says. "That is not the reason you want me to marry. Mother used to tell me the stories of you and her when I was little. You two waited weeks so that you had time to prepare a great ceremony. So why do I have to marry in three days? You're not being fair and I know that. I'm also not getting married. So don't expect me to." He turns to walk away when he hears his father's barbaric voice echo in the corridor.

"If you ever want to be King, you will marry in three days as I say! Understand me?!"

He turns around to see his father giving him a stern and angry look. "I will not have you disrespecting me as you have been. Do you think you can just live here in my palace and run off to see that little peasant boy of yours whenever you feel like it?! You're delirious and you are lucky I didn't have my men seize him at the ball earlier!" He points at Harry, almost accusingly. "You will not be seeing him again. Ever! But you _will_ choose a wife tomorrow and you _will_ marry her in three days! That is final! Arthur!!!!"

A short man in all black comes pitter pattering around the corner. He is one of the servants who works at night. "Yes Master?"

"Escort prince Harry here, up to his room and see to it that he does not leave it. If he does, alert me at once."

"Yes Master. This way, Sir Harry."

Harry allows Arthur to lead him down the hallways but he cannot stop looking back at his father. He knew? How has he known? Has he been secretly sending someone after him whenever he leaves the gates of the palace?

He hopes that the answer is no and that he'd just made a lucky guess and assumed Zayn was obviously out of place for a reason. Because if the answer ends up being yes, then that means his father hasn't trusted him all along. And Harry isn't sure how he'd feel about his father, knowing he has never trusted him.


	3. 3

When Harry gets to his room, he lies awake in his bed. He questions everything he's ever grown up learning about royalty. This doesn't feel much like royalty because aren't royal ones allowed to have what they want? If the answer is yes, then why can't he have Zayn?

Thinking of that question makes him feel so bad. Because he only thinks about the last image of Zayn's face that he'd seen. He knows he cried as he ran out and he may still be crying right now. But he wishes he could tell him it will be alright. He wishes he could be there to hold him.

All this time, Harry had thought his father didn't know. But he did. And it makes him so angry that his father would rather not make him King at all, than hand his kingdom down to his son who preferred the romantic company of another male over a female. Therefore, Harry isn't sure which way to chose. This puts him in a bind that he doesn't quite know, nonetheless remember how to get out of.

_"Then you don't love me."_

_"All I have been doing is waiting for you."_

_"I don't want to wait anymore."_

Zayn's words ring in his ear. Especially when he made that statement about Harry not loving him simply because he didn't want to tell everyone. That's not true. In fact, it's far from the truth. Harry loves Zayn.

Zayn had caught his eye the day he set off for a ride through the forest and found the brown eyed boy helping his father build that little cozy tower they live in. He'd go visit every now and then, bringing treats from the palace kitchen for them, and he'd always ask how things were coming along. He had to be sure Zayn looked at him the way he was looking at him before he made his move. And that day when they kissed under the big oak tree by the lake, Harry knew whatever he would have with Zayn would be special.

How could he just throw that away like that? How could he give up his first ever _real_ love without any fight?

He couldn't and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself again if he did. So he gets up, dresses himself and goes to his room door. He opens the latch and steps out.

"Oh my, Sir Harry... You cannot leave your room. You heard your father." Arthur says getting in front of him and stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't care what he says." Harry responds and he kindly steps around and continues walking on past him.

"But you do know if you go any further, I will have to notify your father, don't you?"

But Harry just waves his hand, never coming to a halt. "Go ahead then. Tell him. If I stay, it'll be just what he wants me to do. But he doesn't get the satisfaction of controlling whatever decisions I make. Not anymore."

Arthur doesn't say anything else and Harry doesn't stop until he actually gets outside of the palace. And even then, it is just to get Winter from the stables.

"Come on girl, we're going to see Zayn." he says patting her head. "Would you like to go see him?"

She neighs at the sound of his name and even Harry has loved how she's taken a strong liking to the boy as well. "I thought so."

He hops on her in one stride and with a single whip of her rein, she's speeding off into the night through the palace gates and into the forest.


	4. 4

King Des and Queen Anne wake up to the sound of banging on their door.

King Des is the one to answer and he is immensely furious to be awaken out of his sleep. But none more when he sees Arthur bending over and panting in front of him.

"Master... I tried to stop Prince Harry... but he went anyway against your will... Pardon me."

King Des let's out a hearty scream and he hits the side of his fist on one of the double doors. "You are relieved of your duty for the night Arthur. Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a day you'll want to be wide awake for."

"Yes, Master. Goodnight." he says bowing.

"There is nothing good about it." he mumbles and slams the door in Arthur's face. Queen Anne is up and she is looking at him.

"Des? What's going on darling?"

"It's your son Harry. He is the most ungrateful prince I have ever seen. He is not worthy of taking my place as King."

Queen Anne raises her eyebrows and stands from underneath the covers. "What?"

"Harry has been doing things forbidden by law. Things deserving of death!"

Anne panics. "Not our son, no. What has he been doing?"

It angers him to even have to say it. "Your son has been vanishing from his room many nights and sometimes he does not appear until the next morning. So I had Baldoc and Kimball, my two best army men, wait at the palace gates at night to watch him as he leaves. They were to follow him a distance behind to see where he was going. It turns out that he was going to one of the homes of a peasant boy. Kimball saw them kiss one night. And Baldoc is convinced he's seen Harry touch him in places he knows I'd never allow. They are no longer on that duty to follow him but I have everything I need. He's committed crimes punishable by law. He's having a romantic relationship with another boy and he's had intercourse outside of marriage. Now he refuses to marry any of the women he danced with because he's fallen in love with this boy. How disgraceful."

Queen Anne holds her hand over her chest. She is a bit shocked and surprised. "I cannot believe this. Harry is in love? Our boy is actually in love?"

"Are you listening to me?! He is in love with another boy! And he hid from us all this time! He will not get away with embarrassing us this way."

The Queen has anger flash in her eyes. "How about you shut it for one moment! You knew this... and you kept it from me, his own mother? You knew what our boy was doing, yet you still are trying to force him into marriage in three days?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am not the one who should be ashamed! Your son is. He is bringing shame upon the kingdom."

"Why do you keep saying _my_ son? What? Have you disowned him now, simply because he loves another boy?"

"I have not disowned him, no. But I am highly disappointed! Nothing is fine about him purposely disregarding the law that he knows very well! Therefore, there are certain things that will have to happen in order for me to trust him again. And I know just where to start." He huffs and goes over to the bed, plopping down in it. "Tomorrow will be a big day. One all of us remember."

Queen Anne looks at him with scared eyes. "You're going to kill him aren't you? You're going to kill the boy that Harry loves."

"Whatever I do, _I_   make that decision, and _you_  can do nothing about it." He turns over in his bed and closes his eyes as if nothing had ever happened. Queen Anne stands there with tears in her eyes and a hand placed over her heart.


	5. 5

Harry finally reaches the tower and from what he can see, there is flickering light shining through most of the windows, even Zayn's. That tells him they are all still up. He commands Winter to stay and be quiet and he jumps down from his horse. He knocks on the door, then taps his foot nervously. To his surprise, the door opens right away and Zayn's mother stands there. "Oh... Prince Harry." She says bowing. "How do you-"

"-Where's Zayn?"

She quickly stands prostrate and he sees the worried look on her face. "He's up is his room. He won't talk to us, but we've heard him crying all night."

"May I see him then?"

"Yes, you know the way."

"He steps inside as she closes the door behind him. "I'm asking that you give us complete privacy please."

"Yes, of course."

Harry runs up to the room so fast, that he doesn't even notice Zayn's father speaking to him. "Zayn, open up."

There is a quiet pause and that's mostly because on the other side of the door, Zayn is surprised that it's Harry who is at his door.

"Zayn, open up." he repeats.

"No, Prince Harry. I do not wish to see you right now." he says kindly in case his parents are there too.

"I will not leave, and you better open up because these are orders. Come now, or I'll use force and break down the door."

Zayn growls and gets up out of his bed to open the door. He sees his parents aren't there. But he still speaks in a low tone so they don't overhear him addressing him without his title. "How dare you Harry? You sicken me when you go around using your powers for trivial things, yet refuse to use them for the larger things you want." He walks into the room, and allows Harry to close the door and let down the latch.

"I'm sorry for threatening you like that." he says. "But that was the only way to get in here so I could apologize."

"Harry, just save it. I don't need an apology from you because you and I are no more. I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to get involved with the King's son. I guess I thought you were different but you are just like him. And I can't believe I fell for it."

"Now, you just wait Zayn. My father is a great king. Just because this is one thing he does not accept, that doesn't make him a terrible ruler."

"I never said that. But you know good and well that he is a tricky man, Harry. He's tricking you into thinking you have no say so whatsoever, just like you tricked me into thinking you cared. Therefore, you are the same. And I will view you as the same."

Zayn goes to stand and look out the window and Harry can't help but admit that he is right. In a way, he did trick Zayn. But he actually does care. "I don't want us to be finished, I couldn't even imagine being finished with you."

"Well, you should have thought about that earlier. It's too late now."

Harry strides over to him and he spins him around. "Will you stop it?! I did think about that. I got ready to say it, I swear. But King Des was going to kill you as soon as I pointed you out of the crowd!"

"And how do you know that?! You don't!"

"Yes, I do know that! He had already known, alright! He already knew I was sneaking around with you and he knows about our romance." He sighs and closes his eyes to collect his thoughts. His voice is calmer when he speaks this time. "I didn't even have to tell him. But he made it very clear that he hates everything about it. So there you have it Zayn. You've got what you wanted. I knew he wasn't going to bend the law. Not even for me."

Zayn is obviously irritated and bothered. "Oh, stop waiting for everyone else to do everything, will you?! I know he's the King but you... what about you? You are his son. His only son! If you put your foot down for once in your life, you'd have more input than you think! You don't think I knew I'd be risking my life? Of course I did! But that's what you do for people you love. You make sacrifices! Well, you say you love me, so I'd like to know what are you going to do when it comes to me? That's what I want to know. Are you going to continue to be a coward and leave me there to hang in front of everyone alone?"

"No."

"Are you going to deny ever knowing me, just to save yourself?"

"No."

"How can I be so sure of that after what you did at the ball? How can I be sure that you aren't just looking out for yourself? I can't."

Zayn glowers and makes a move to leave from in front of him, but Harry grabs his hand, stopping him in the act. "I was instructed not to leave the palace tonight, after he told me he knew. So I know it's because he doesn't want me to see you. But I came anyway and you know why? Because I love you. I may not be risking my life for you, nor making those types of sacrifices, but I am risking more than you think. My father refuses to make me king if I do not marry in three days. He is furious with me. But regardless of what my reputation becomes after this, I'd rather not be King than marry someone and break your heart as well as another law."

"Break another law? What do you mean?"

"How could I stay away from you? Everything about you Zayn, I... In reality, I fell in love with a peasant boy. But I've never seen you as that and I never will. Which means even if I marry, I could never suddenly view you as that, so I'd just sneak off to see you at night. Adultery is another crime I'd have to add to my list. And I couldn't do that to whoever it is I would marry."

Zayn pauses and he can't even focus on Harry's eyes. "You... you would do all of that for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. Yes, I know I should have stood up to him a long time ago, but I'm doing it now. And I'm going to protect you at all cost, even if it means I die with you. You have my word." Zayn shows a little crack in his smile and Harry makes him look up at him. "I'm so, so sorry for hurting you, Zayn. But I assure you it will not happen again. Do you accept my apology?"

"I don't know. Do you mean everything you just said?"

"Yes, I mean it..."

Zayn ponders everything for a few seconds. "Then...Yes... yes I guess I could accept it. I... I love you."

Harry's heart flutters at the last three words. "I love you too."

He doesn't allow for Zayn to say anything else. He only leans in to kiss him fully and Zayn does except it without pulling away. He continues to kiss him until he's tired of only kissing and he drags him over to the bed. Zayn knows what he's going for but he thinks it's okay to allow Harry to do this. And even though it's probably not the right time for it, he wants Harry to make love to him. He wants him to grab hold of him right now and put all he has into it.

He doesn't complain at all when Harry goes to undress him, though it's always a chore undressing Harry because he always has on too much. Why does he have to wear so much?

When their clothing is off and scattered about the floor, Zayn finds himself underneath Harry atop of his quilt and Harry is kissing him everywhere and licking his skin. He tries to be quiet so he doesn't give away what's happening up here to his parents. But the way Harry's touching him and guiding himself inside of Zayn, he ponders just letting out how perfect it feels. Because it would be nice to not have to be quiet for once, while he and Harry do this.

Harry wants to blurt out something too. He wants to tell how loving him is way better than being with any woman he could have ever chosen from the ball, but he can't even find words to put a phrase of that sort together. So he just continues to kiss him and thrust into him fiercely. But he's pretty sure it's not necessary to say it anyway. Because by the way Zayn's fingernails are scratching at his back and pinching his skin, Zayn must already know that.

Time goes by and Harry's not certain how long they've been at it. But he looks down at his favorite boy and he sees how he's so ready to just be taken all the way over the edge. He hasn't touched himself, not much. But maybe he doesn't need to. Because his eyes are rolling to the back of his head, he's panting for air and he's whispering out his lover's name proceeded by a four letter word that he makes out to be "more".

Whatever happens after this, Zayn isn't quite sure. He actually thinks he blacked out because he's never had a climax rip through him this intensely before. When it's over and he's calming down from his high, Harry's blowing out all the candles in the room and cuddling naked with him under the quilt.

"All better?" Harry asks, kissing his sweaty forehead. It's not like Zayn can see in the dark anyway and it's certainly not that he's sleepy, but he looks through his droopy eyelids and he nods. "Yeah."

Harry brings him close to him and he smiles, kissing his lips twice. "Good." He hopes he didn't hurt the boy, for the reason that he knows he just completely wore him out to the point where he is so weak, he can barely open his eyes. However, in all honesty, he feels like he needed to do this for Zayn and for himself. And he can't help but think he made the right decision as well. Because he feels all better now too.


	6. 6

It's before noon the next day when Yaser and his wife are disturbed from their tea break with loud banging on the door. Yaser is the one to answer it but King Des pushes him out of the way and barges in with Kimball and Baldoc close behind. Baldoc has an ax.

"Where is Prince Harry?" He roars.

Yaser scrambles to bow before him and then he stands. "He went up with Zayn to the third floor of the tower last night. He hasn't come down yet, King."

He turns the corner in one swift movement and up the stone steps he goes, his suede robe dragging behind him. "Baldoc, break this door down immediately." he commands.

He follows as ordered and he swings the ax through the wood. Baldoc is very strong and because he's skilled from having been trained on how to use an ax, it only takes four good swings to demolish it and kick it in.

Harry and Zayn sit up, obviously awaken from sleep, and Zayn pulls the covers up to his neck. Harry can feel him trembling with fear.

"Father..."

"How dare you?!" King Des shouts. "How dare you disobey me?! I have given you everything, but you are nothing more than ungrateful! Get away from him now!"

"You cannot control me. I won't let you."

"You think this is all about control? Is that it? No, this is about law! And you've broken so many of them. I swear if you were not my son, by now I would've-"

"-Would've what?" he challenges.

The King really wants to tell him how he feels. Instead, he refrains and only stares at him angrily. "Kimball. Seize this boy now. Take him up to one of the holding cells and get him ready for execution. Alert everyone in the kingdom immediately upon your return."

"Wait!" Harry objects. He tries to hold onto Zayn, but Kimball is just as strong as Baldoc and he snatches Zayn with ease from underneath the quilt. Zayn is crying and screaming, even calling out for Harry. "Harry! Help me! They're going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, love!"

"Harry! Please!"

"It's Prince Harry, to you!" Des scolds. "And Harry, he is not your love. Your 'love' will be your future wife. Kimball take him now! Get him out of my sight."

"Yes Sire." he says pulling the boy away.

Harry still sits in the bed, afraid to move as of yet. He listens as Zayn's parents cause clamor downstairs. He knows they are crying hysterically. But he also knows they are overwhelmed with not having the power to stop them. He hates to imagine their faces as they see him being taken away naked. Horrible. "You could have at least let him get dressed." he scowls.

"He wasn't worried about clothing when he was just sleeping in bed with you and breaking the law. So he isn't worthy of clothing now. He deserves all humiliation from now until his death. And you son... You need to get dressed. Because after he dies, you will have no reason not to choose a wife anymore. If you delay longer than 24 hours, I will choose one for you and you will be married to her in two days."

"Father..."

"Do not speak! Get dressed Harry and get back to the palace so you can get cleaned up and into your military coat. You know the Prince must be present for every execution. And I expect you to be there without any complaint." 

"You know what, father?"

"No, this ends now. No more of your silly shenanigans. I will not tolerate-"

"-I'm sorry." he interjects.

There is a silence.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry... And you were right." He holds his head down and looks at his hands. "You were right about everything. I tried to make it seem as though you were the one holding me from the things I wanted but I was the one who was wrong all along."

The King looks down at him a little confused, still not understanding how he's all of a sudden realized this. "What?"

"I should have never gotten involved with him. I should have listened to you. I'm sure that what we had was based on lust anyway and I was foolish to think it was anything but that. I was wrong to disobey you at first. But now I think I'm ready to be married. I trust your judgment in that I will fair better."

"Oh...well...yes, yes you will." he says with a wide smile. "I'm glad you have finally listened to me. But that will not change a thing. Zayn will still be executed. He committed two heinous crimes. And he must face the death penalty as a consequence."

"I know." Harry says. "I understand and I won't try to stop you. I will be in my garb and back inside the palace gates before noon. Do not start anything without me. Not even the preamble."

"I will certainly grant that request. You can be sure of it." He smiles even bigger than before, then speaks proudly. "Well done, my son. Welcome back."

He turns on his heels with Baldoc following behind him and Harry curses under his breath. He's got to hurry up and get back to the palace before noon so he can get cleaned up and look presentable. Today is shaping up to be a day the Kingdom will never forget.

He hasn't even dressed all the way when Zayn's parents come barreling up the steps.

When they see him, they try turning away and covering their eyes. But he stops them. "No, no. It's okay. I'm not naked."

They remove their hands and he sees that Patricia's eyes are red and swollen and it's a good indication that she'd been crying since last night when she was worried over Zayn. He feels sorry for her too though, because of course it didn't really help her at all, that they came and snatched her son away before she even found out what was wrong.

"Where are they taking him? Why was he naked?" Then she gasps. "You were naked too, weren't you? What's going on?" She looks at the Prince curiously.

"Well I... I..." he stutters, buttoning up the white shirt and leaving a few at the top open. Then he walks over to them and touches her shoulder consolingly. "I should be honest with you. He's being taken away because he's broken a serious law. Zayn and I together have. So now he's being taken to the middle of the city to be executed."

"What? Executed?" she asks. "Why? What law did he break that merits death?"

Harry doesn't come out and say it, but his next words give them both all they need to know. "I love your son, he loves me and we love each other with everything we have. It may be forbidden, but they cannot stop us from loving or expressing our love to each other. It may look grim now but I promise you I'm going to make it my mission to take care of it and fix it. And I will."

Her mouth falls and her eyebrows cave. Yaser is actually angry. "You and my son have been in a romantic relationship all this time?!" he says pushing Harry with two hands. The Prince stumbles backwards and falls to the floor.

"Yaser, please..." His wife says and she grabs him so he cannot go at him any further even though he wants to.

"You came to our home bringing your royal treats and all along, you and my son have been breaking the law?! What kind of consultant did you think he was?! A prostitute?! I should have known. You didn't do it because you thought he was smart. People of your rank and position don't come near those like us for things like that. You just needed someone who'd stay quiet, while giving you somewhere to stick your-"

"-Yaser! You stop it! That's Prince Harry you are talking to!"

"What is he gonna do? kill me? Then let him do it! He is the cause of our son's life being taken away. Why not be the cause of another?"

"Please listen to me." Harry pleads, although he completely understands his anger. He struggles to get to his feet. "I have a plan to get my father to change his mind. But I need you both to cooperate. I know it will work."

"No, I won't do that. You're the last person I want to cooperate with."

"Yes you will!" Patricia yells and she pokes his chest hard. "He clearly loves our son and will do anything to keep him alive. If you don't cooperate with him, then you are no better than the men who want to kill Zayn. Now, do you really want to live with that hanging over your head?"

Yaser pauses for a moment because he knows she's right. And he doesn't want to hinder any way his son-only child can be saved. "Alright. Fine. What is your plan?"

Harry grabs his sash, pulls it over his head and underneath his right arm. "You two must ride down to the middle of the city as quick as you can. Do not procrastinate as I want you front and center. Everything will go into effect a short time after the introduction to Zayn's execution begins. So don't be anxious for anything to transpire right away. Just be patient and trust me. Zayn will not die today."

Patricia smiles and clasps her hands together in a grateful way. There are tears in her eyes. "I believe you. I do."

"Thank you." he says kissing one of her cheeks and he bows before Yaser. "I'm off. I shall see you later." 

"Be careful, Prince Harry."

With that, he scurries down the stairs, out of the open door and onto his horse. "Come on Winter! Back to the palace!" She neighs loudly, standing on her hind legs. And when he yanks her rein, she dashes away from the tower.


	7. 7

Noon has arrived.

Though it's usually a choice given to the people to come see an execution, King's orders force everyone 16 and older to attend this time and all are gathered in the middle of the city around a large platform in all four directions. Zayn is standing in front of them next to kimball, naked and exposed. His hands are bound behind his back with rope so he can't even cover over his private area. Every mark Harry left on him the night before is visible.

Because of the direction he is facing, he can see his mother and father in the front right where Harry told them to be and they are both crying. He feels like he did this to them. He is causing them suffering and pain. 

"I'm sorry." he mouths. And his mother tells him "it's okay" and that she still loves him. But no, he's not sorry for loving another boy. He's sorry for loving Harry. Because it just wasn't worth it. Loving the Prince wasn't worth it. How could Harry do this to him? He promised and gave him his word. But Zayn was stupid enough to let Harry trick him... again. 

A sound of a horn plays a musical tone and everyone around the platform falls deathly silent. Up comes King Des, Queen Anne and Prince Harry, all led and followed by two guards, and they sit in chairs cornered at the end of the platform. Three army men who are designated to be executioners, come up next to take Zayn from Kimball who addresses everyone.

"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for attending this event of which King Des portrays as one of the most memorable days of your lives! It is not often that a man or woman is executed rather than punished, but that day has indeed arrived again! Today, our King has chosen to take the lead in this, so therefore without further ado, I give you King Des!" He steps out of the way and kneels and everyone standing around the platform bows. 

"Thank you." King Des says to Kimball as everyone rises to their feet. "I did not want to have to do this! But this boy leaves me no choice!" he announces. And Prince Harry shakes his head because he knows his father is lying and that he is eager to hurt Zayn. "I know you're wondering why we are even here today! Well, this boy has committed not one, but two crimes that both warrant death! 

"Therefore, the two charges brought against him is that he submitted himself to a homosexual relationship and he had unlawful intercourse preceding marriage with another male! So I ask that as you look on, you do not merely see a seventeen year old boy, for he is much more than that! He is an equivocator, and a disobedient criminal! Let his humiliation and the loss of his life serve as a warning! Do not break the laws! Or you will without a doubt, suffer the consequences!" He leans sideways and whispers to one of the three men. 

When Harry sees this, he fidgets in his seat. At first he was going to wait a little longer before he cut in. But now after hearing what his father has just said, this seams like the perfect time and he can't take it anymore. So he stands. "But that's not really true, is it?! A person who breaks the law is only made to suffer the consequences if he is not the King's son... Right Father?!"

Murmurs begin to take over and everyone is wondering what the Prince could be alluding to. 

"Prince Harry, please have a seat and I will deal with you later." he scowls.

"No, I will not have a seat. And you cannot make me. Not this time. I'm sorry that I have to say this but my father is not telling you all the truth!" He faces the crowd and begins to speak loudly so everyone can hear. "He is only giving you half of it and you should not be lied to like this!"

"He is guilty!" the King defends. "I have not lied! I just stood before you all and told you his charges!"

"And he is right about them both! But we are all forgetting one important thing that is never missing from something like this! Where is his partner? Why is he not here beside him or dying right along with him like the previous cases?! I'll tell you why!"

"Harry, you go sit down right now." He says behind gritted teeth, but Harry doesn't listen.

"He isn't there because he is me! I am Zayn's partner! I submitted myself to a homosexual relationship and I had unlawful intercourse preceding marriage with another male who is indeed, Zayn!"

The whole crowds gasps and starts to talk at once.

"Order!" the king yells. But when Harry yanks Zayn from the three men, undoes the rope, then takes off his military coat so Zayn can put it on, order is far from what takes place. Even from the king himself. "Do not defile our name by letting him wear that! Are you delusional?"

He goes for Zayn to try to take it off, but Harry snatches Zayn and pulls him to his body. "I'm not delusional! I am in love! I love him from the bottom of my heart and he loves me from the bottom of his heart too! Everything he is guilty of, I am guilty of it too! So you have two choices! Both of them carry extended consequences!"

He holds up two fingers so everyone can see. Then, he puts down one.

"One! Spare both Zayn and I together! If you make that decision, then you have to grant that to everyone from here on out and uphold the fairness and the justness of the land!" Now he holds up two fingers. "Or, two! Kill us both! And afterward, live with knowing that I was your son and also the Prince, the one whom you taught firsthand how to be one who would one day take over and lead this people! The choice is yours! The sword is in your hand! And I'm giving you the first strike!"

Queen Anne stands up, holding her chest. She is terrified to know what his answer could be.

King Des looks around at all the people. He can't believe his own son has given him two choices and especially these choices where any decision will either go to one extreme or the other. 

But Harry knows what he did. And he made sure to do it when he had the whole kingdom as witnesses. He knows all about his father and how he is; knows what would break him. He knows these tactics are good.

"But... but Harry... Why do you insist on saving Zayn when you know he's done wrong? The law states that anyone engaging in homosexual acts shall be put to death."

"No. The law states that 'anyone engaging in homosexual acts shall be, without fail and without mercy, put to death, he with his partner, she with hers.' Under no circumstances does it it say he with his partner unless his partner in the Prince. So if you hang him, I hang with him. If you behead him, I must be beheaded right along side him. He will not die without me."

The king is left speechless after those words. He can see that he has taught the regulations to his son well, but now it is all being used against him. So what does he do?

He cannot kill Zayn without Harry and have the people all look at him as one punishing the people for disobeying the law without abiding by the law himself. He'll be known as a hypocrite King and one who only cares about his family's welfare and not that of the people, when that really isn't true. He can't take the life of his son along with Zayn either, because Harry is a very well liked prince in this kingdom. And even more so, who will take his place as King when Harry is gone? Who can he really choose to follow in his footsteps? He hasn't even begun to think that far. Not to mention the resentment Queen Anne would feel towards him for the rest of their lives. So no. Taking both of their lives is not an option either.

However, there is one thing he as a king can still do. He can use his power to pardon Harry and Zayn for their errors and he can strip the law from the land completely. Sure, he understands what this means and how it will change everything as far as lifestyle for some of the people who are in hiding just like Harry and Zayn were. But it's the only real option.

He studies his son, and the way he's holding Zayn. He's got him close to him while he kisses one of his tear stained cheeks and one of his hands soothingly rubs his back. Seeing this now, shows King Des just how much he loves Zayn. It's no wonder he keeps disobeying his father for this boy.

Of course too, King Des helped raise Harry so he knows his son. He knows Harry has always been a great judge of people and of character, so he would know if he's wasting his time or not. But Harry doesn't appear to feel that way at all. Hence, if Harry believes that Zayn is worth fighting for, then he probably more than likely is worth saving too.

"Alright!" King Des says when he hears the crowd becoming restless and somewhat upset. "Alright!" He raises his staff. "I will spare both the Prince and his lover's lives today! I think it's quite clear that what we are witnessing before us is... It's true love! As a king, I have never taken a law from the people before! Neither have I considered it! But it's evident from what has happened today, that not all sons will follow their father's paths exactly and I was wrong to expect that of Prince Harry! So as of now, I am hereby declaring a law change! As of now, 'no man or woman shall be put to death on the grounds of any act of homosexuality unless intercourse occurs before marriage'!"

Suddenly, roars of cheers spread all around the platform thankful for the newfound freedom. And in this moment, King Des feels a large burden is lifted. He turns to Harry, not speaking loudly this time. 

"Of course I have adjusted the law a little but one thing still remains, son. Intercourse before marriage is forbidden. However, because I have already pardoned you both for your errors, your slates are clean. You may have a relationship, but you will still be said to be disobedient if you two do have intercourse before marriage from here on out. So Harry, you have a choice to make if you want to do what's right. And I don't think I have to tell you what that choice is."

Harry smiles brightly and turns to Zayn, holding the boy's hands in his. "Do you know what this means Zayn?"

He shakes his head. "No. What does it mean?"

Harry leans forward so Zayn knows to only focus on the words coming from his mouth. "It means that I want to marry you and that my father is okay with that."

"What?"

"Say yes." he urges and he gets down on one knee, making the crowd go wild with anticipation. "I'm asking for your hand in marriage."

Zayn looks off to where his parents are standing. They are still crying. But they're calm enough to smile and they are ushering him to give the Prince an answer. He turns to look down at Harry. "Well... this is awkward... I'm in front of your parents... with hardly anything on. These people are watching. Not to mention, I wasn't expecting this because I'm only seventeen but..."

He takes his hands from Harry's and whispers. "Is there a certain way I'm supposed to answer you in front of the King, Queen and all these people? Because you never made me do that when I was alone with you."

"No." Harry chuckles. "Just say 'yes'. That's all you need to do."

Zayn takes a deep breath and tugs Harry's military coat closer to his body. But he still whispers, "Okay then, yes. Yes, I would love to marry you."

Harry jumps to his feet, lunges forward and wraps Zayn up picking him up off of his feet.

"Please put me down. I don't have on any bottoms, remember?"

"I apologize. You're right." he says putting him down. Then he faces the crowd. "He said 'yes'! He said yes to marrying me!"

Loud cheers erupt from all around and even Queen Anne is clapping while looking on with a smile. 

"Kiss him, Prince Harry!" someone in the crowd shouts.

"Yeah, kiss him!" Someone else yells.

The crowds begin to get louder and encourage him, by chanting those two words over and over again. "Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him..."

Harry chuckles, then looks back at his father who gives him a single nod.

"Really?" he asks silently, because he isn't sure about how King Des might feel about public displays of affection considering he finally allowed same sex relations. But King Des just nods once more, telling him it's okay.

When he faces Zayn, he sees his eyes are sparkling something bright and he can't believe that this boy is going to be his soon. He leans forward as if he's going to plant one on his lips, but instead he kisses his cheek.

The crowd 'aw's' even though it's not quite what they wanted. 

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" Zayn asks in a teasing way and he nervously bites his lip. 

"Of course I do." he says. "But I wanted our first victory kiss to only be shared alone... when I can kiss you the way I want to." 

Zayn covers his face with his hands in an embarrassing way, so Harry can't help but bring him in for a hug. And the whole time the Prince's arms are wrapped around him tightly and protectively, he doesn't have a clue that Zayn is so happy right now, his eyes are sparkling even brighter than they were before.


	8. 8

Later in the night, Harry is about to go up the steps to his room when his father stops him.

"Harry."

"Yes father?"

"I would like to talk to you for a quick moment, before you're off to your bedroom."

He waits for the King to reach him. "What is it?"

"I just... I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for my behavior these past two days. I was wrong to act like such an animal."

"No father, it's alri-"

"-Let me finish."

Harry does.

"There are many times when I get so swaddled up in being a king, that I forget how to be a father. And I admit that I have done that so very often with you. I must say though, I am very impressed. The way you stood up to me today and put your life on the line for Zayn... You have a unique gift. The gift of bravery. And this Kingdom will undoubtedly prosper with you as King.

"Before I go on, I must be honest with you. I won't ever hate the decision you made in choosing Zayn before anyone else. I couldn't hate you for that and I have never even thought it would one day be that way. But I want you to know that I should never have tried to force you to marry at age 19, when I myself had not married until I was 26. I only wanted you to marry as soon as possible because I knew what you were doing with Zayn and I didn't want you to be thrown off course. I didn't want you to do anything that would cause you to change your mind about taking my place. I was selfish, I know. But I wanted you to take after me. I wanted you to marry a woman who could give you a son, just like your mother gave me.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I was always obsessed with wanting to be a great king like my father. Whenever I saw the way the kingdom faired with him and his laws and regulations, I figured I must do everything perfectly and exactly the way he had done them. I didn't want to change his laws, and I didn't want anyone to interfere with them either. But unfortunately, I started to press that upon you over these years and now I'm seeing that was neither fair, nor just. I'm realizing that I misjudged you and I expected perfection out of you when I never should have. And for that, I am truly sorry. I mean it."

He puts his head down in shame and Harry waits until he knows for sure he is done before he speaks. "But you are still both a great king and father. Everything I have learned is from you. I would never be brave without you teaching me how. So you should always remember that. Grandfather would be proud. I know that."

The King smiles. "Well I... I actually don't know what to say. I never expected for my own son to be giving _me_ advice. I am the King. You should not be telling me how to feel."

Harry chuckles, then nervously tugs at his collar. But his father puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "However, I'm so glad you did and I want you to know I'll be taking heed to every word you've spoken. I love you son."

Harry is more than surprised when his father holds his arms out, leans forward and wraps his arms around him. Its not too often that his father shows physical affection. So he soaks it in and takes the time to hug him back. They actually hug for a while, when King Des finally decides to let go, making Harry relinquish his grip also.

"I have to get back to my room. I told your mother I was going down to the kitchen for a sip of water. So do not tell her we had this talk."

"I won't." he smiles. "Goodnight. I shall see you in the morning."

"Yes... Goodnight." he replies. And after slightly bowing, he heads in the direction of his own room.

Harry finally makes his way upstairs and he walks directly to the washroom that is located inside his bedroom. Zayn had gone up to take a bath about ten minutes ago, so Harry knows he's in here. But he still knocks on the door twice to let Zayn know someone is about to walk in. Then he opens it.

"Edith, you can just sit it on the little table here. Thank you."

Harry sees Zayn laying with his head against the back of the tub. His eyes are closed. "Edith the maidservant? What's she coming here for?"

"Harry?" Zayn says opening his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Harry closes the door behind him. "I just finished making sure your parents are comfortable in the bedroom downstairs and now I've come to talk to you."

"I'm taking a bath right now. Can it not wait?"

"I don't want it to wait." He bends down and takes off his boots, then begins to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asks.

"I'm getting in the tub with you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Zayn, don't pretend we haven't already done this before."

"I know. I just..." He nervously bites on his nail, even though his fingers taste like soap.

"It's alright Zayn. We are only breaking the law if we have intercourse before marriage. We will not do that."

Zayn still looks nervous, but he doesn't say anything more.

Before long, Harry is naked and sliding down in the tub behind him with a leg on each side of Zayn's.

"You should know that you looked really attractive in my military coat today. We should do that often once we're married." he says reaching for a sponge that's laying on the side of the tub. It's already wet and that tells him Zayn has at least put in the water.

"No thank you. I'm not a fan of role-play."

"It isn't role-play."

"Yes it is... You are basically saying you want me to wear your coat and walk around pretending to be a prince before we... Oh, gosh. I'm not doing that."

"You won't need to pretend and you won't need my coat either. We'll be married, which means you'll become Prince by law. And you'll have your own military coat to flaunt in."

Zayn chuckles as Harry begins to put the sponge to his body. "No Harry. Your father would kill us for defiling something like that with my naked body. Oh, he'd hate me. Never mention that again."

"We won't tell him. So he won't know."

"Harry, stop this nonsense. I'm not fooling around with you."

Harry smiles, then gently runs the sponge over his back. "It's funny when you panic over trivial things."

"You think it's funny when I panic?"

"Over trivial things, yes. But then again, maybe I'm just sort of overwhelmed and giggly at everything because I'm just so happy you're legally mine."

Zayn turns his face to him and smiles so innocently. "Yeah... And I'm glad I'm legally yours too."

They sit in silence after that and Harry examines every little hickey he had left on Zayn as he washes him. He touches them and pokes them and he runs his fingers across them as if he can feel them. He doesn't like these particular marks anymore because everyone has seen them now. This is something he's wanted to stay private. So here and now, he decides he'll have to make more on him very soon. And thank goodness this isn't something he'll have to wait till after their wedding to do.

"So Harry..." Zayn speaks up and he leans against Harry so his head is back against his shoulder.

"What?"

"I know you didn't come in here just to wash me because you said you came to talk to me. So what is it you wanted to say?"

Harry sighs, then takes the sponge and sits it on the side of the tub again. "I... I was thinking earlier today, the moment I returned to the palace. You always seemed so confident and unfazed whenever I would tell you you'd die if my father knew about you. You would always say 'so' as if it didn't bother you. That made me wonder... why weren't you scared? Why weren't you terrified of what could happen to you?"

He puts a hand on Zayn's chin and makes him face him. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"You knew that I would give my father that choice in order to protect you, and you knew he'd never kill me all along."

Zayn smiles lightly at him and shrugs his shoulders in a way that tells Harry he's right. "I just wanted you to figure it out on your own. I didn't want to tell you how to fix it. Truthfully though, I _actually was_ scared when he brought me up there in front of all the people today because I felt all alone. I thought you had abandoned me. But when you spoke up, I knew everything would be okay again just like I had known along." Zayn looks nervous again. "But I wish you didn't know I knew. So tell me. How'd you figure it out?"

"I just thought about everything you said the other day. The way you firmly told me I was a prince and that I had more power than I thought I had...  You were exactly right. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner. I could have saved you from the humiliation but I was too scared at first. How pathetic must I look to the people to be a so called Prince."

Zayn maneuvers himself in between Harry's legs so he's sideways in his lap, then brings his hand up to the right side of Harry's face so he can leave a kiss on the left side.

"Pathetic? So called Prince?" he chuckles. "No, you _are_ a prince Harry. And you are so courageous. The way you stopped your father from hurting me... if only you could have seen yourself. I know you didn't get to use these big strong muscles of yours today," he says taking a hand to feel over one of his biceps. "But you still looked an awful lot strong to me. And I don't think someone who's pathetic or scared could do what you did. Do you?"

Harry can't help but feel flattered by Zayn's effort to make him feel good and he grins like crazy. This is part of the reason this boy has stolen his heart in the first place. "No, I don't. Thanks Zayn."

"Always."

"The door opens and their heads face the entrance."

"Oh, dear. Prince Harry. I'm sorry I..." she turns her back to them.

"No, no. Edith. It's alright. I promise you we weren't doing anything. Come in."

She turns around holding a tray of strawberries with toothpicks pushed into them and does her best to focus on anything but the two of them in a tub together. "Where shall I sit this?"

"Just sit it on the little table here." Zayn speaks up. "Thank you."

"Yes, Your Highness. Is there anything else I can get you tonight?"

Zayn stares at her with his mouth gaped open.

"No, we are fine. Thank you." Harry answers for him. "Please Edith. It's been a along day for you. Rest for tonight and we will see you in the morning."

She looks at Harry thankfully, then bows. "Thank you Prince Harry, goodnight." Then she turns to Zayn. "Goodnight Prince Zayn. Wishing you both a good night's sleep."

"Thank you. Same to you." Prince Harry says.

Zayn is still staring at the door when she leaves. Now Harry is curious to know what has got him so stumped.

"Zayn... Is there something going on between you and Edith?"

Zayn laughs. "Yeah right. She's 50 years old and that's actually not even a bit of funny." he says.

But Harry chuckles. "I'm sorry. I just don't know why you're staring so much. So why _are_ you staring so much?"

"Because she..." he says and he looks somewhat dumbfounded. "Didn't you hear her? She called me Your Highness, _and_ Prince Zayn. Is she confused?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, she's not confused."

"Then why'd she say that?"

"We'll be married in three weeks. Our marriage is just as good as done. You are a prince. At least you are to me and anyone who knows royalty. I can't wait for everyone else to address you as such. Then I'm going to know for sure that you and I are one."

Zayn smiles, then reaches down in the water to grab Harry's hand. "Who would've thought, huh? Me, a peasant boy and you, the son of a monarch...  This was never supposed to happen."

"True. But now that it has and you are receiving all of the new attention, do you wish we were still up on the third floor of your parents' tower or deep in the forest under the oak tree by the lake?"

Zayn let's go of Harry's hand, then turns in his lap so he can situate himself the way he had been at first: in between his legs with his back against Harry's chest. "Maybe for a moment. Or perhaps, for a small fraction of time just because I adored the privacy we had. But seeing you like this, where you don't feel the burden of disobeying a law your father was set on keeping in place... It makes me happier and I wouldn't return that for the world."

Harry chuckles, then pushes Zayn's semi wet hair out of the way so he can kiss up and down his neck tenderly. "You are the sweetest boy I know and I love you Prince Zayn. I love you so much."

Zayn's cheeks turn red at the title and he closes his eyes to take in this moment. "You are the bravest boy I know and I love you too Prince Harry. I love you with all my heart."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Need anything? Talk to me on [tumblr!](http://itszaynandharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
